Xadrez
by Dorien
Summary: Ele era o rei e ela apenas um peão, mas ela ia virar rainha. PWP


**Xadrez**

Era comprovado para Hermione que Ronald tinha tanta destreza com xadrez quanto para satisfazê-la no sexo.

Do mesmo jeito que aquelas mãos grandes pegavam tão delicadamente a pequena peça e as movia fazendo um movimento definitivo no jogo de tabuleiro, elas também seguravam Hermione com tanta delicadeza, mas com força. E ele sempre fazia o movimento definitivo para o prazer.

Sempre igual, mas nunca sem graça. Era assim que Hermione definia o sexo com Ronald. Como aquelas duas características podem estar juntas era um mistério para Hermione, porém era apenas a verdade. Ela adorava sexo com Ronald mesmo que ou ele trabalhasse com os dedos nela, ou ela trabalhasse com as mãos nele ou ele viesse por cima dela, a cobrindo com seu peso.

Ela gostava disso, mas ela queria mais. Já tinha dezoito e quase um ano fazendo isso era satisfatório, mas ela queria que alguma coisa que fosse ótima.

Ela sempre pensou em tentar algo novo, mas ele a envolvia tão rápido, de maneira tão definitiva e era tão dominante que era difícil para ela, na hora, tentar fazer uma surpresa pra ele inovando.

Ah, sim, dominante.

Uma das poucas coisas em que Ron conseguia dominar ela era no sexo e no xadrez.

Ele era o rei para ela nos dois e ela era apenas um peão sem muito poder ou utilidade, ela se sentia fraca comparada a ele em qualquer uma dessas duas coisas.

- Xeque. – Ron falou tirando a atenção dela.

Hermione voltou a olhar para o tabuleiro que ele tinha trazido da Toca. Eles estavam na casa dos pais dela, só que esses, depois que Hermione recuperou a memória deles, perceberam o quão prazeroso era viajar sozinhos e resolveram fazer viagens pelo mundo. Nesse momento eles estavam em algum lugar da América do Sul enquanto Hermione tentava ganhar do seu namorado no xadrez, mas ele era muito bom.

- Você já ganhou. – ela resmungou.

- Ande, Hermione, seja uma boa perdedora.

A morena bufou e moveu uma peça inútil, apenas para dar a vez logo pra ele.

- Xeque mate! - ele disse sorridente.

Bem, ao menos ele não era só bom na cama. Ele também tinha um dom para xadrez que era impressionante considerando o raciocínio e o nível de concentração que ele geralmente tem para as coisas comuns.

- Você ganhou. – ela constatou derrotada enquanto ele dava a volta na mesa que estava no meio dos dois e sentava ao seu lado no sofá.

Eram dois sofás e, quase meio metro de distancia depois, uma mesa pequena de centro, onde o tabuleiro estava. Também tinha um tapete felpudo em que Hermione dormia às vezes quando era pequena.

- E você perdeu. – ele se levantou e tentou abraçar ela, mas Hermione ressentida por perder evitava que ele a tocasse – Não fique assim, é só um jogo.

- Você podia me deixar ganhar. – ela resmungou quando ele pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos para deixá-lo parado e dar um beijo na sua bochecha, tentando ter paz.

- Ah, não acredito que você está pedindo isso. E, se eu fizer isso, para aonde vai o mérito de ter me derrotado justamente?

- No rabo esse mérito, Ronald, eu quero ganhar! – ela resmungou.

O namorado dela deu uma risada e deitou ela no sofá, mesmo contra a vontade da garota, que fazia manha por ter perdido.

Então ela teve uma ideia.

_Se não posso vencê-lo no xadrez, ao menos farei isso no sexo. _

Ele a cobriu com seu corpo bem maior e começou a beijar sua namorada, que repentinamente tinha desistido de resistir por ter perdido. As mãos dela se perderam nos fios ruivos enquanto as mãos dele tentavam se livrar de qualquer pedaço de roupa que impedia-os de ter um contato mais profundo.

A camisa de Hermione foi tirada, assim como a de Ron. A saia da garota foi levantada e a calcinha tirada enquanto ela deixava um gemido escapar assim que ele a tocou.

Nas primeiras vezes, ele a tocava sem a menor noção do que fazer, mas, graças ao relacionamento deles e ao tempo, Ron amadureceu e eles puderam se conhecer (bem) melhor e sem qualquer tipo de infantilidade. Hermione agradecia por isso cada vez que ele a tocava.

A calça dele também não foi tirada, apenas abaixada até pouco acima do joelho. E Hermione já sabia o que vinha depois, mas impediu ele quando o segurou entre suas mãos, mesmo que essa posição a incomodasse um pouco. Tinha sido o suficiente para Ron se distrair, então ela fez o que tanto queria.

Não deu tempo para ele protestar, usando as mãos, os joelhos e toda sua força de vontade com um único movimento ela derrubou Ronald no tapete felpudo e se postou em cima dele com a agilidade de uma gata.

No primeiro momento, Ron estava estupefato com a atitude nada comum de Hermione, mas quando ela sorriu maliciosamente, o segurou e com destreza o guiou para dentro dela, qualquer mínimo protesto foi silenciado. Na verdade, os únicos sons que se ouviu foram os grunhidos de prazer, vindo de ambos.

Hermione sentiu-se orgulhosa quando conseguiu fazer com que aquela mudança de posição e controle fosse aceita.

Depois disso, ela apenas teve que usar as coxas roliças de que tanto se orgulhava para manter o ritmo de subidas e descidas. Ron também ajudava impulsionando o corpo de encontro ao dela. Ele também levantou as mãos, oferecendo um apoio para ela tentar se mover mais rápido. Ela aceitou e, a partir daí, tudo foi um borrão de prazer para os dois, composto por gemidos, respirações irregulares e o choque entre os corpos.

Então a glória para Hermione chegou, o som de puro prazer saindo da boca de seu namorado e o que ela sentiu em seu interior não mentia, ele tinha chegado ao limite. Embaixo dela, submetendo-se a suas vontades.

Agora ela era a rainha.

E ele seu peão.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquele momento em que<strong> você está esperando pra entrar no dentista, tem um caderno e caneta na sua bolsa, então você tem um surto e escreve essas coisas na sala de espera do dentista.

Ninguém? Só eu? rs, que triste! XD

Anyway. Foi isso mesmo, então não tentem me matar se estiver uma merda, sim? ._. Foi totalmente aleatório.

Não sabia se botava PWP ou não, resolvi botar, por via das dúvidas :3


End file.
